


Lucky number 3

by MaijaPoppanen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka work as teatchers in the same school. Iruka has fallen in love with the handsome gym teatcher Kakashi ages ago, will Kakashi finally see and confess his love too? Perhaps a little event just before Valentie's Day will speed things up...New chapter added.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I just had to write this one. It so happens that I can't keep any Kakashi x Iruka related in my head for long. 
> 
> Again, English isn't my native tongue, so I'm sorry for possible grammar errors. Also, I have no idea about Japanese education system, so I know it's not accurate. I used Finnish system as base, since this is modern setting- story. 
> 
> Some of the other characters in Naruto will appear as teachers in this story. 
> 
> Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own any of them. Sadly tough. 'Cause then I would be able to make Kakashi's and Iruka's love story into a manga... Well and if some wonderful fairy (or what ever creature who has magical powers) will give me the ability to draw, hehe.

Part 1 a: 

Konoha junior high- school Japanese teatcher Umino Iruka was walking to work. It pained and made him happy at the same time. The gym teatcher Hatake Kakashi, the very man Iruka had loved since he ever layed eyes on him was working there too. The perfectly handsome man with silver hair, beautiful eyes, deep and sensual voice was like a dream come true. Only one problem: Each time this sex on legs even talked to him, Iruka blushed deeply and lost almost all ability to speak. 

\- Iruka- sensei! How wonderful to see you!

Iruka froze. That voice. He knew who's it was. Iruka turned around and there he was: Hatake Kakashi bright and happy. With that stupid scarf that covered the lower part of his face of course. Iruka wondered why Kakashi ruined his looks by wearing that thing, but was too nervous to even ask. 

Little Iruka knew that the scarf was Hatatke Kakashi's only protection around adorable Japanese teatcher. Those big brown eyes made his heart leap, silly pony tail on Iruka's hair looked so soft that it made Kakashi's fingers itch. How much he wanted to run his fingers trough that hair. To see it loose, fraiming Iruka's face. Also, this caramel- skinned creature had a great ass and that was what he was admiring, when he decided to talk to Iruka. Just greet. When Iruka turned around silly smile was plastered on Kakashi's face. Thank God for the scarf!

\- Oh, hi Kakashi- sensei.

\- Can I walk with you the rest of the way?

\- Sure...

Iruka blushed, again. As if Kakashi had asked him something naughty. Not that Iruka would mind even if he did. Last night in his dream Kakashi was telling him to ”bend over and spread his ass”. These dreams came to Iruka almost every night. Kakashi just came to his classroom, stripped him naked and just fucked him, against any available surface. Iruka came every time and now he had to wash his sheets so often that he wondered how long those will even stay in one piece. 

\- Wonderful!

” Wonderful indeed” Iruka thought and sighed. Now there was no escape from his fantasies towards Kakashi. The reminder of all of those was walking casually next to him.

\- So, Iruka- sensei, are you looking forward to today's event?

\- Huh?

\- In case you' ve forgotten, Valentine's Day is coming, so as you know very well, Tsudade- san wanted to have the whole school to celebrate it.

” Oh fuck!” Iruka's mind screamed. Now he did remember. Principal Tsunade had sometimes crazy ideas. Now it was ”Valentie's Day number pair-up”. Each student and teacher picked a number from a bowl and spend the rest of the day with that pair, who had the same number. The idea was to ”make new friends” as Tsudane had expressed it. 

\- Oh that one! Yes, now that you mentioned it, I do remember.

Iruka said and tried to sound cheerfull. When they opened the main entrance door, home economics teacher Anko greeted them with a huge smile on her face. She had a heart with number 7 on her chest. 

\- I got SO lucky, boys! Guess who I got?

\- Do tell 'cause you look like you're gonna do it anyway, Anko- san.

Kakashi said with little laughter in his voice as he took a heart from the bowl on the table in front of Anko. 

\- You know the super hot math teatcher Jiraiya? Oh man, whole day in his precense just makes me so happy! You know, Tsunade- san got chemistry teacher, this new guy, Orochimaru. That's gonna be hilarious!

Iruka had to grin. Those two didn't get along at all. Orochimaru was a good teacher, that's why he got the job in the first place, but that wasn't the reason why Tsunade had a rocky relationship with him. It was the secret everyone knew, but never told Tsunade: Orochimaru had a hopeless crush on her, but he rather died than told honestly about his feelings. That alone caused a lot of tention between them. 

\- Poor Orochimaru, now he has no escape.

Iruka laughed and took his own number. He looked at it as his breath was taken away: Number 3. He had noticed before that Kakashi had the same number. Anko's smile reached from ear to ear: 

\- How adorable! You guys can hang out together the whole day! Isn't it nice!

Both Kakashi and Iruka stared at each other. What they didn't know was that Anko and Tsunade had plotted the whole thing. As clever as women usually are with mutual intrests, they saw how Kakashi always looked at Iruka and vice versa. So an evil plan was made and they fixed things ”the right way”. 

***************************************'

Part 1 b:

All students were with their pairs waiting for classes. Some of them were actually making new friends and Iruka had to admit that Tsunade's idea wasn't a bad one. What came to students that is. What came to his feelings for Kakashi, it was a terrible idea. All Iruka wanted was to jump on Kakashi, kiss him and drag him somewhere private. How in the hell he' s gonna survive? 

His own class went as well as it could, considering Kakashi's precence. Iruka waited horrifyed his turn to visit Kakashi's gym class. Even the idea of sweaty Kakashi in sleeweless shirt (he wore those, Iruka knew that) made his blood boil and groin react. 

As for Kakashi, he had to exuce himself for a moment, when Iruka dropped a chalk. The curve of Iruka's lovely ass was too much for Kakashi, who nearly ran to the toilet. His climax wasn't what he had hoped for (coming inside Iruka that is), but it was still a relief. 

Kakashi felt like a horny teen, whitch was embarassing in every way. He was a grown man, but Iruka was such a turn on that his dick jumbed everytime he layed his eyes on this sexy man. When Kakashi returned to Iruka's classroom, he had a plan. There was no way he could let Umino Iruka slip trough his fingers. He had even started to wear sleeveless shirts in his classes the moment he realized that Iruka walked pass the school gym when he went to the teacher's lounge. 

Kakashi's plan was quite simple one: Ask Iruka for drinks after school (since next day was saturday, no work) and try to seduce him. His desire burned inside, like a fire. It had been his luckiest moment when he and Iruka got the same number. 

When Iruka went to see Kakashi's class, it was his turn to run to the men's room. Gosh, Kakashi was so hot! Iruka felt like a pervert, but how could he stand there in front of the kids with a boner? No fucking way! He was a respectable Japanese teacher. 

As Iruka returned from his embarassing task of ”taking care of himself”, Anko appeared from nowhere. She looked happy: 

\- There's an afterparty, when kids leave home. Make sure to tell Kakashi as well. Have to go now, class is waiting and Jirayia- sama can't bake. Can't leave him with the task.

\- Afterparty? OK...

\- Yes, indeed. I need a drink, seriously. Then I make my move.

\- What move?

\- You are not a kid, Iruka- chan. S-E-X, bye!

Anko winked and left Iruka blushing. One: Anko called him ”Iruka-chan” again, two: The picture of Anko ”having her way” with the math teatcher was something he'd rather forget for life. 

\- Kakashi- sensei. I just saw Anko- san. She told me that there's an afterparty.

Iruka told Kakashi, when the teens were running laps. Kakashi was stunned: Gods were on his side today! Everything moving him closer to Iruka. Fantastic!

\- Oh, that's great. I need a drink after this day is over. Teen hormones everywhere.

\- Umm.. I mean... mee too...

\- Are you OK?

Iruka's heart was pounding. Kakashi was so close to him. Next thing he knew was that Kakashi had dragged him to the dressing room. Iruka felt like he was about to faint. 

\- Yeah... No need to fuss. Let's go back...

\- Not yet..

Kakashi whispered, pulled Iruka's face only inches away from his, pulled down the scarf and kissed Iruka's petal- like lips. Iruka's world started to spin. Kakashi was even more handsome without the silly cloth and now he was kissing Iruka so wonderfully, with dizzying amount of experience that Iruka's legs were about to give in. When the amazing kiss was over, Kakashi looked at Iruka's wide eyes and parted lips and said tenderly: 

\- I had to do that...

Iruka gulbed. Kakashi returned his feelings, it was a miracle! 

\- Co-could you do that a- a- again?

\- I'd loved to...

Kakashi said and pulled Iruka's lips back on his. 

***************************************'

Part 2 a : 

Later that day: 

All the teachers were drunk. Some more than others. Anko had dissapeared with Jiraiya long time ago and Iruka was ready to put his money on Anko's success what came to her ”move” on the math teacher in question. 

\- Let's get the hell out of here, Iruka...

Kakashi said and Iruka agreed. Kakashi made him horny and the drinking made matters worse. Iruka wanted Kakashi so much it hurt and since alcohol makes one relaxed and happy, Iruka was ready to jump on Kakashi right now. Kakashi had similar thoughts. Iruka was so damn cute!

When Iruka and Kakashi finally started to walk the corridor, towards the exit, they heard a moan. Not just any moan, but a deep and erotic one. 

\- What the hell was that?

Iruka asked quietly. Kakashi realized that the noice was coming from principal Tsunade's office. Kakashi had no shame what came to finding out the reason and peeked trough the key-hole.  
\- Kakashi! Stop it!

Before Kakashi could explain what he saw, this time they heard yelling: 

\- Oh! Right there! Show me what you' ve got, sensei! You' re such a stud! OH GOD! OROCHIMARUUUUUU! JUST LIKE THAT!

Iruka couldn't move. 

\- It seems they' ve started to get along just fine, Iruka- sensei... And the end of this day, you' re the one who's screaming like that, belive me...

Kakashi grinned behind his scarf as Iruka's cheeks reddened instantly. 

And Iruka did scream, when he came twice. 

**************************

Part 2 b: 

 

At Iruka's place, week later: 

\- Kakashi, wait!

Iruka yelped, as he was pushed on the bed. Kakashi's hand were undressing him, lips kissing every part of skin that was revelaled. 

\- I can't wait! I'm addicted to your body!

Kakashi said huskily, kissed Iruka deeply and opened his hair. Clothes were flying across the room. They landed all over the place, but when Kakashi's talented mouth found its way to Iruka's inner tighs, towards his semi- hard cock, the mess didn't matter. 

Kakashi was indeed addicted to Iruka's body and now it seemed that this addiction was getting out of hand. Iruka was sure that the week he had dated Hatake Kakashi, there had been more sex than last 5 years in his life. Kakashi was always all over him, kissing, groping and caressing. Even at work. 

Iruka's thoughts were interrupted, when Kakashi took his cock in his mouth and started to suck. His two fingers found their way inside Iruka's hole, streching him. Iruka moaned loudly, it felt so amazing. 

\- Ka- Kashi, don't stop!

Iruka yelled, when Kakashi did suddenly stop. Kakashi looked at him with lustfull eyes and said: 

\- Don't worry, my little chibi, I have no intention to do so...

Iruka was flipped around and Kakashi lifted his ass up. To his horror, Kakashi spread his soft cheeks apart and started to lick his hole. Then his clever tongue went in and Iruka was in seventh heaven. This time Kakashi let Iruka come before taking his tongue out.  
\- Yummy...

Iruka turned around, facing Kakashi. 

\- What is?

\- Your ass.

\- Huh?

Kakashi didn't answer right way, just took Iruka's dick in his hand and moved his fist up and down, making it hard again. 

\- I said your ass is yummy. How can it be so? Everything in you tastes so good. Your lips, your nipples, skin, cock, ass, you name it...

\- Uaah! I don't know... aaahhh!

\- Want some more?

\- YES! Fuck me now, Kakashi!

Iruka's wish was granted, when Kakashi lined up his leaking shaft between Iruka's spread legs. With one hard push he slided his cock in. The pace was merciless and the tip of Kakashi's hardness hit Iruka's prostate every time and Iruka screamed, yelled and whimpered. Kakashi was such amazing lover. 

\- Kakshi... I'm gonna- !

\- Come for me, babe, come for me!

Kakashi yelled huskily and showed his cock deeper. Iruka came violently all over himself. Kakashi followed inside Iruka's silky tunnel moments later and collapsed on his lover. 

\- I love you, Kakashi..

Iruka said out of the blue. His thoughts just came out of his mouth and when he realized what he'd said, Iruka blushed like a tomato. Kakashi smiled abowe and caressed Iruka's cheek. 

\- I love you too, Ruka. I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls and their quest in the name of love goes little wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to, sorry. Too much kinky stuff in my head. Or maybe it was the documentary I watched on witchcraft and love- potions that started this. Who knows, but enjoy!

Month later: 

Iruka sat in his classroom. It was quiet, maybe too quiet. His last class of the day had just ended and Iruka was checking essays. Some of them were good and followed the instructions. Then there was pile of those, whitch weren't anything like that. Iruka sighed. Again, he'd need to talk to those boys, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke, how to write. 

Sasuke was writing without grammar errors, but his senteces were like he was writing a telegraph, not a story. Shikamaru kept things also way too short and Naruto on the other hand had so many grammar errors one could count, his handwriting was a mess and his stories so vague that you didn't have a clue, what he was trying to say. Sakura, Ino and Hinata had done exellent job, yet again. Iruka wondered if it was some gene thing. Maybe boys in certain age didn't have what it took to express themselves in writing. 

His boyfriend Kakashi though was a grown man and seriously needed someone to tell him things like ” your handwriting is the worst I've ever seen” or ” Next time, when you're writing a message to the parents, use a computer”. Iruka had tried once and Kakashi had only smiled, pulled him on the bed and started to give him a blow-job. It was no use. 

Iruka's moment with his reading were interrupted, when the chemistry teacher Orochimaru came in. He had suffering expression on his face. 

\- Iruka- sensei, I'm sorry to come in like this, but I have a problem.

Iruka lifted his head up to meet Orochimaru's paniced face. 

\- Not at all, what's the matter?

\- Girls in my class. They are the problem! They want me to teach how to make ” Love potion”! I've tried and tried again to tell those airheads that it's not gonna happen and all I get is these teary, big eyes staring at me and begging with tiny voice: ” But please, sensei! It would be SO ROMANTIC to release the feelings we know those boys have for us! Don't you wanna us to be happy?” It's bad enough that Tsunade-

Iruka hided his grin and asked: 

\- Tsunade what?

\- Looks at me like that and then I end up buying her roses, chocolates, dresses, oh God!

\- And you ask me to help you out with the girls, since you have a weak spot what comes to teary, big- eyed women?

Orochimaru pulled his hair. 

\- It's been going on two weeks! Never ending begging! I get it at home from Tsunade enough! Not at work! Please, help me! I go crazy!

\- OK. Calm down. I'll check these and then I come to your classroom to save your ass.

\- Thank you, Iruka- sensei!

\- It's OK. It might be someday that I need your help on some matter.

Little Iruka knew: Since the teacher's were not co-operating, Hinata, Sakura and Ino helped themselves. 

The very next day, they managed to cook up what was called ”Love potion” using an old book they borrowed from the library with the tiltle: ” Acient love potions and the history behind them”. Behind Orochimaru's back, they stole some of the ingredients they needed and three bottles of potion was made. 

Later that day, Ino, Sakura and Hinata slipped their potions into Coke- bottles they knew the boys owned. To Iruka's unfortune, he was tying up a shoe- lace and left his juice can ungarded. Ino, who wasn't suddenly sure if Shikamaru had bought soda or juice from the caffeteria, poured the rest of her potion into Iruka's juice, just to be sure, that her dream man would get his share. ” Love conqures all!” she tought and did her deed. Now, it was a waiting game. 

Iruka went to see Kakashi, just to tell him about the details of a field- trip, when he suddenly was feeling funny. By the time he saw Kakashi in the school gym, finishing his class, Iruka felt like he was floating. The kids running past him didn't matter. Kakashi did matter, all that mattered. 

 

\- Are you OK? You look weird...

Iruka had to smile. ” I love him so much, oh how much I love him!” Iruka's mind screamed. 

\- I love you. I love you, I love you! I LOVE YOUUUUUU!

Kakashi's mind was blanc, when Iruka jumped on him and stared to yell how much he loved him, trying desperately kiss him. This wasn't Iruka's normal behaviour. 

\- A- are you drunk?

\- You make me drunk! I want to drink you!

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's arm and started to drag him along. It was time to go home. Iruka was eighter drunk or sick. Just outside the exit Kakashi noticed a strange bottle. It had dropped from the over-floating trash can. It had a label: ” Potion of eternal love”. It smelled just like Iruka's breath, when he had jumped into his arms. Kakashi didn't belive that Iruka would drink or make something like that on his own, so it had to be something to worth investigating. But, now he had to get Iruka home. He showed the item in his pocket and pulled Iruka towards the car. 

\- Kakashiiiiii, I'm hornyyyy!

Iruka whined, when they managed to get in Iruka's place. Kakashi looked at his lover and saw that indeed, whatever was in that bottle, it had made Iruka horny. His raging boner was sticking out from his pants. Maybe this wasn't so bad at all!

\- I can see that...

 

\- FUCK ME THEN! It's hot and I'm hornyyyy!

Iruka whined again, starting to undress. Kakashi could only look. This was getting interesting. Very interesting. 

 

By the time Iruka was naked, Kakashi decided to go with the flow. He also undressed himself, dragged Iruka to the bedroom and kissed his heated lips. Iruka's skin was on fire, when Kakashi finally touched him. His tongue left Iruka's mouth and went towards his nipples. He sucked both of them and Iruka couldn't be happier. When that amazing tongue found its way to his cock with a sensational wet trail, Iruka came with a force. Now Kakashi realized that the potion was what you can call ” good stuff”, Iruka's member was hard again, only few minutes after he came once. 

Kakashi flipped Iruka over, grabbed his ass and let his tongue lick Iruka's lovely hole. He tongue- fucked his lover and grabbed Iruka's leaking shaft into his hand. Kakahi's saliva dripped on Iruka's balls, while Kakashi pumped his hardness and it made Iruka to moan loudly. Kakashi was very pleased with himself, letting his hand and tongue move until he felt Iruka's load on his fingers. 

It didn't take long, thanks to Ino's generous portion with the potion, when Iruka was hard again. Kakashi could only guess what the hell was in that bottle, but he pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind and showed few fingers into his lover. Iruka was now a moaning mess under his hands. 

\- Kashi, please! Do me now! Fuck me!

Kakashi took his fingers out and granted his lover's wish. He guided his own painfully hard member inside that tight heat and let go. He pounded in without mercy and Iruka was clearly on the same page. He pushed his ass against Kakashi's pushes, yelled and screamed more. 

\- OH GOSH, KAKASHI! YOU'RE THE BEST!

\- I know, baby!

Kakashi said breathlessly back and continued his rough pushes. Iruka came almost violently two times and then finally collapsed on the bed. Kakashi followed soon after that. Iruka's ass clenching around his sharft was too much. 

When Kakashi pulled out after a minute or two, his cum was dripping from Iruka's backside. Iruka rolled around and cuddled against Kakashi's chest, spent, but happy. 

\- Was that even real?

\- Yes it was, but the reason remains unknown, untill I get to Orochimaru. He might be interested on some bottle I found.

\- What bottle?

Kakashi grinned. 

\- I' ll tell you later, sleep now, love.

Iruka smiled back and fell asleep in the arms of his loved- one. 

******************

Sometime later Ino, Hinata and Sakura were sitting in Tsudade's office and the reason for Shikamaru's hanging all day on Ino's tracks, writing love- poems came to light. Again, Naruto's and Sasuke's intensive kissing on the yard found it's explenation. It had been humiliating experience for Hinata and Sakura that their plan went so horribly wrong. 

Tsunade yelled at the girls nearly three hours, untill they apoligized and promised in writing that they would never do such a thing again. 

Iruka kept quiet. He didn't want to tell anyone what that damn potion had done to him. Even though, it had its good sides, amazing sex with Kakashi.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you lovely people who read my fics. I've seen so many talented writers in here, it makes me kind of jealous actually :D Let's keep fanfiction alive and well, it's truly an artform! :)


End file.
